A Suprising Revalation
by NarutofanJ
Summary: Yoruichi saves Orihime from a hollow and nurses her back to health and they get attached to each other. This is a yuri fanfiction. You have been warned so dont read it if you dont like lesbians! Please Reveiw! Oh yeah and I dont own bleach so dont sue me.


Orihime was walking down the street one morning thinking about what she would eat for dinner that night. "_Maybe_ _syrup_ _and_ _ice_-_cream_ _stir_ _fry_?" Orihime thought, nodding to herself. Suddenly the wall in front of her burst outward, sending dust billowing upward. Orihime hands automatically went to her hair pins which contained her powers. A large shadow loomed in the darkness, sending a sharp chill of terror down her spine. When the dust cleared a humongous hollow was standing there, staring at Orihime. The hollow quickly charged, venom glistening on his serrated tusks, its giant tail slapped against the wall on either side of it as it ran. "I REJECT!"Orihime screamed, activating her powers. An orange shield expanded in front of her, protecting her from the hollow. "_It_ _won't_ _be_ _enough_ _to_ _break_ _through_." Orihime thought, holding out her arms in front of her. The hollows tusk broke through her shield, slicing into her side. "Ugh!" Orihime gasped, the pain knocking her out for a second. Orihime awoke, bleary-eyed, a few seconds later, an excruciating pain in her side. Orihime saw a flash of purple and orange and the hollow disintegrated. Orihime felt strong arms pick her up. "Thank you…" Orihime said weakly. "Don't talk! I will take you-"The person started to say, but that was all Orihime caught before she passed out again.

Orihime woke up under a thick wool blanket, her side hurting horribly. She felt her bare nipples rubbing against the wool and shifted. Wait. Bare nipples? She lifted the blanket and realized that she was totally naked. She clutched the blanket to her chest as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the small room she was in. She saw a figure slouched in a chair leaned against the wall. Orihime felt the familiar chill of fear shoot down her spine, but it quickly vanished as she recognized the sleek purple hair, the rise and fall of her supple breasts, the familiar muscular build of her body, the olive skin tone of an Egyptian goddess, and ,at the moment, her soft snore. "Yoruichi! Yoruichi,wake up!" Orihime half whispered. Yoruichi snapped awake at the sound of her name, wiping a line of drool from her chin. "Orihime! You're awake!" Yoruichi said, rushing to Orihime's side. "How do you feel?" Yoruichi said, a look of concern on her face. Orihime shifted a little, wincing from the pain in her side. "I've seen better days." Orihime said through gritted teeth. "Yoruichi, why am I naked?" Orihime asked, clutching the blanket tighter to her chest. "Oh, I had to get to your wound so I could clean and bandage it." Yoruichi said. "Oh, Okay." Orihime said, nodding. "Now pull the blanket down, I need to check your bandages." Yoruichi said, getting up and grabbing some supplies from a dresser against the wall. "O-okay." Orihime said, blushing she threw the blanket down to her feet, awkwardly laying back on the soft make-shift bed of blanket that Yoruichi had made for her. Yoruichi came to kneel beside Orihime and told her to roll on her side toward Yoruichi. Now that Orihime could see well enough in the early pre-dawn light streaming through the window, Orihime could see what she was wearing. Yoruichi was wearing a thin white see through T-shirt and red and black lace panties. Orihime's blush deepened as she noticed Yoruichi's nipples peeking through her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. Orihime adverted her eyes, looking a Yoruichi work on her side like a skilled surgeon. "I got some special salve from the soul society and it increases your healing rate and dampens the pain." Yoruichi said, dripping the salve on Orihime's side and replacing the bandage. A yelp of pain excaped Orihime's lips and Yoruichi's face was immediately in front of Orihime's, a look of concern on her face. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Yoruichi said, looking into Orihime's eyes. A deep warmth started in Orihime's core and slowly spread out across her body, making her pant. And then they were kissing, lips gently pressed together, breasts pressed against each other. They broke apart and were silent for a few seconds and then Orihime pulled back a little more, saying. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I don't know why-" But she was cut off by a very deep, passionate, kiss from Yoruichi. The kiss deepened more, until Yoruichi was also panting. Yoruichi sat up, reaching for the hem of her shirt, going to pull it off. "Wait!" Orihime said, pulling Yoruichi's shirt back down. "Shouldn't we have a few dates first? Just to get to know each other?" She said, pulling up the blanket. "Okay…" Yoruichi said, looking disappointed. "But only three dates." She said, lightly brushing her lips along Orihime's collar bone, making her shiver. "Deal." Orihime said, blushing. Yoruichi slid into the blankets next to Orihime, careful not to touch her injured side. "Good night." Yoruichi said, cuddling up next to Orihime. They both fell asleep quickly, enjoying each other's closeness.

Yoruichi awoke the next morning with Orihime straddling her. And they were both totally naked. "Orihime! What are you doing?" She said, blushing from the heat of Orihime's moist pussy on her stomach. "Exactly what you wanted." Orihime said, kissing Yoruichi. "But your hurt!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "Nope. All better now." Orihime purred. She kissed Yoruichi and then slid a hand down to Yoruichi's crotch, slipping two fingers into her tight, wet, hot-

Yoruichi gasped as she woke up, her panties soaked. "Good dream?" Orihime asked. "You were moaning and rolling around." She said. "Excuse me." Yoruichi said, jumping up and running out of the room. She ran to the end of the hall and into the bathroom, shedding her clothes as she jumped into the shower to wash off her dream juices.


End file.
